


Quadrilateral Relations

by raven_aorla



Series: Our Agency [3]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Enthusiastic Consent, Kinks tagged within, M/M, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_aorla/pseuds/raven_aorla
Summary: It doesn't matter what universe or time period, or indeed how few participants. Von Steuben can always throw a hell of a party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you stumbled onto this with no familiarity with the Time Out of Mind series of which this is a spinoff, never fear! And welcome! This all you need to know:  
> \- Friedrich and Pierre both have Tourette's Syndrome, but they're low-key about it.  
> \- Pierre speaks French, English, Vietnamese, and Mandarin.  
> \- Marquis and Marquise = Lafayette and Adrienne, Madame = Madame du Pompadour, nonbinary partner = Monsieur/Mademoiselle du Beaumont, Chevalier(e) d'Eon
> 
> I wrote this ages ago for myself and friends. It didn't seem to fit in the Time Out of Mind (aka Sharps Hour) series despite being set in the AU. However, I think it fits in the Our Agency branch. I hope it does. I know this is kind of niche, but maybe someone will like it.
> 
> Because the tag system for kinks frustrates me, herein lies:  
> \- Kink negotiation  
> \- Mild consent play  
> \- Brief breathplay  
> \- Moderate bondage  
> \- Verbal humiliation  
> \- Co-domming  
> \- Oral, rimming, and anal  
> \- Banter/snarking  
> \- Cuddles and praise  
> 

_Friedrich writes out the considerations one night, alone except for Azor on his lap._

 

1\. BENJAMIN WALKER, 29 (again)

Outside bedroom/vanilla: Benjy

In-scene: Benjamin, Captain, or Sir

Tender moments: Angelface 

\- Gorgeous, classical Adonis 

\- Gay, recently out

\- Up for topping Friedrich sometimes, unlike the others

\- Disturbed by daddy kink

\- Enjoys friendly banter throughout

\- Service dom who is otherwise vanilla, rough on request

\- Excellent at spanking

\- Pain types: none.

\- Loves rimming, giving or taking

\- Aftercare preference is caring for partner(s)

  
2\. WILLIAM NORTH, 22

Outside bedroom/vanilla: Will

In-scene/non-military roleplay: boy, trash, scum, pathetic little worm, wretch, idiot

Specific to military roleplay: [varies]

Tender moments: Pup 

\- Lithe Otter-type, very fit...is "strapping" corny? 

_-_ Figuring it out, closeted

\- About 50/50 vanilla vs BDSM split

\- Enjoys the occasional military roleplay, willing to go along with other roleplay genres

\- Likes bondage as part of pleasing Dom, otherwise neutral

\- No blindfolds or breathplay, ever

\- Pain types: holding stress poses, being pushed to exhaustion, bites and scratches, nipple torture, hot wax, hair-pulling, slaps to the face (which I don't do)

\- Loves degradation, threats, insults, "punishment", orgasm delay

\- Aftercare: cuddles and praise

  
3\. PIERRE NGYUEN ETIENNE, 20

Outside bedroom: Pierre, little gecko

Non-roleplay BDSM: my boy, pet, mite, sweetheart, cutie

Roleplay: boy, this/that, plaything, (adjective) thing, doll, fuckdoll

Tender moments: little gecko, Mein Schatz 

\- Precious brilliant bite-size twink 

\- Pansexual 99%-homoromantic*. Practically born waving Pride flag. Cheerfully slutty. 

\- Great at coming up with scene ideas

\- You mean there are people who can get off without any BDSM elements whatsoever??

\- Likes consent play every so often, a particular kind of breathplay, praise, sense deprivation, orgasm delay, objectification

\- Loves sexual bondage, casual bondage, comfort bondage, formal bondage (long story)

\- Must never be punished or "punished"; no giving oral sex to cis men

\- Has kinks exclusive to playing with his Marquis and Marquise, who he pines for 

\- Don't bring up Madame. He's still sad she's stopped playing with him. 

\- Pain types: bites and scratches, getting spanked or beaten (which I don't do), surprise jerks of navel piercing, manhandling. During consent play only: stronger than mild hair-pulling, less prep than usual

\- Aftercare: washing, snacks, cuddles, and silly conversation

*Excepting his nonbinary romantic partner. Perhaps “will have sex with all genders and anatomies but is only romantic to non-women”? Kids these days.

_He underlines a few parts that are for his eyes only, and types up the rest._

 

***

 

“Gentlemen, your mission - should you choose to accept it - is to take the information in this briefing and use it to negotiate a four-way BDSM scene we can all enjoy.”

Everyone agreed to this beforehand, but Friedrich is still not completely at ease about the dynamics. Pierre’s reaction to the others isn’t so much lover’s jealousy as like a cat hissing and bristling at unexpected additions to the household. With Benjy this is tempered by having met and gotten along before Benjy started dating Friedrich rather than being friends with benefits. Benjy’s shown interest in friendship with Pierre. It also helps that Pierre obviously finds Benjy attractive.

The college students are frostier towards each other. Will has long harbored mild irritation at Pierre being their professors’ favorite. Pierre has a gut reaction to Will as a dumb jock. Friedrich made the error of taking Will to bed without having talked it over with Pierre, which made it worse. Pierre is still recovering from his sense of betrayal. Will has privately confessed to considering Pierre an insufferable drama queen. He was clearly angling for discipline at the time, but there’s no reason to believe he was lying.

(Friedrich didn't punish Will for expressing thoughts unrelated to the scene. Even though Will was goading him. That’s a road he doesn't want to go down.)

If Pierre hadn’t mellowed out so much, in a way at least, since getting his own new romantic partner, Friedrich wouldn’t be risking this. He tested the waters first by taking everyone to a movie. No carnage resulted. Benjy and Will seem to be eager to do all sorts of things together. This simplifies matters and has already made for excellent viewing besides.

Today they’re sitting around the dining room table in Friedrich’s house. Pierre grins despite himself as he reads through it. “This makes me imagine speed-dating at a dungeon.”

“Or like a team-building logic puzzle exercise,” Will says, holding his copy closer to thoroughly inspect every line. “What’s ‘a particular kind’ of breathplay?”

“Hand over mouth and nose. I don’t like choking or pillow over the face or whatever.” Pierre takes a sip of his water.

“Oh, Will honey, I know that kinks can just be kinks, but if there’s something you want to talk about…” Benjy trails off.

Sighing, Will puts down his paper and drawls, “I had a perfectly healthy childhood, thank you.”

“Juuuust checking. This is a good list, but we need to establish right now what things we definitely will not do with whom. For example, I’ll top - as in stick my dick in, not as in be a consensual sadist towards - anyone here, but I only want Friedrich topping me.”

Will taps his pen on the table thoughtfully. “Nobody shouts at me except Friedrich. I will accept a hug from Benjy but only extended cuddles from Friedrich, especially if I start crying. As the list says, I don’t want to top Friedrich, but I’ll do either with Benjy. I respect Pierre’s likely lack of interest, but if by some miracle he’s into it, I’d be happy to fuck him.”

Pierre copies Will's movement. Thankfully, Will knows that Pierre exhibits echopraxia sometimes and isn't mocking him. "Hmm, like hatesex?"

“I don’t hate you. Do you hate me?”

“Nah. So more like, hmm, annoyance-sex.”

“Yes. You like being smacked around, which could be gratifying...”

Friedrich is not entirely facetious when he comments: “Look how much better we’re already understanding one another.”

 

***

 

They don’t negotiate and play on the same day. Friedrich likes having a gap for people to have second thoughts or sudden realizations. There are a few emails but no drastic changes.

Pierre arrives before the others. This is practical because his settled-upon role requires an enema, a thorough wash, and an intricate rope harness. This is _necessary_ because his state of mind requires private time with his boyfriend before shared time with his Dom.

“Red or black rope?” Friedrich asks when Pierre finishes up in the bathroom.

“Black, please.” Pierre takes off the rest of his clothes and puts them away in the little section of Friedrich’s bedroom chest of drawers that’s unofficially his. He stretches and flexes various muscles to reduce risk of cramps or pins-and-needles. Then he goes to stand in front of the mirror, because he appreciates Friedrich’s craftsmanship and wants to see it in progress.

Friedrich kisses the top of Pierre’s head before he begins. “Are we still on for watching the improv group next Friday?”

“If you’re not busy with someone else, yes.”

“Little gecko -”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry for being upset about things.” Loops and coils, snug and sure, as if they will keep this lovely boy with him forever. Besides, his new datefriend doesn’t enjoy dealing with most forms of bondage. Friedrich won’t be rendered obsolete. “Myself, I worry about how I’m too old for you to be comfortable expressing affection for me publicly. It’s not quite a fair comparison, because I’ve fumbled my side of the poly arrangement. I hope you know I’m trying to make it right.” He lightly traces the beak of the mockingbird tattoo on Pierre's shoulder blade. The small design on one of his wrists isn't going to be visible for awhile.  

“I do. I’ve been thinking that - trying to make - fumbled - we’re not inside a time bubble.”

“You’re also not even twenty-one yet. People change a lot in their twenties. I’m just grateful to have what I have of you, and intend to glut myself on it while I can.”

Pierre laughs, and they talk about inconsequential things for the rest of his trussing up. The weave Friedrich achieves is beautiful, if he says so himself, with lots of anchor points and a loop behind the back of the neck that serves as a less anxiety-provoking substitute for a collar. Friedrich has nightmares about strangling partners half-dead by accident, along with his pervasive waking fear of hitting them too hard. The anger-management counselling has worked well; the knowledge of things he did in fights remains with him.

“Whole thing’s quick-release, as usual. Someone just has to tug on this part here for the chest piece.” Friedrich wiggles the rope end. “Your wrists are in a separate quick-release bind so that we can easily move your hands from your back to your front when it’s my turn to play with you.”

“Neat. Last drink?”

“Of course.” He puts the glass to Pierre’s lips, watches his throat bob with the gulps of water.

“Kiss me.” Pierre has established that Benjy can kiss Pierre, but Pierre doesn't want to kiss Benjy. Will can bite him - one of the rare times someone's used that phrase as sincere permission.

“I love you.”

“I also love you. Kiss me.”

As per ritual, Pierre starts out fiercely reciprocating, but he gets more and more docile, lips more and more slack. “Are you ready to have some fun, pet?”

Pierre’s eyes are dreamy and not completely focused. “Yes, Baron.”

“Good boy. Now we’re going to do some playacting with friends.”

“Yes, Baron.”

“People might say cruel things to each other, or hurt each other, including you, but it’s all for fun. If it stops being fun, what are you going to do?”

They go through Pierre’s own safeword system, along with the slight variants the other two use for various reasons. Once Friedrich is satisfied, he tells Pierre to open his mouth, and he buckles in the relatively small ball gag. Pierre can still say his Vietnamese ultimate safeword around it, and it doesn't make him choke or retch like some of the larger gags might.

“I think you’ll like being shared with new people, sweetheart, but I won’t be sad or angry if you turn out not to. Touching you is a privilege. Not a right. Including for me.” Friedrich ties a blindfold on him and guides him towards the basement. Friedrich channeled his feelings of missing Pierre over the summer into creating a designated playroom in the basement. A little home improvement soothes the soul, and from then on you can go upstairs to sleep in a clean and tidy bed and worry about the mess later.

 

***

Pierre decided he didn’t want to experiment with annoyance-sex, but that exchange with Will provided inspiration for a way to tie a few of their kinks together in a single scenario.

When Friedrich escorts Pierre into the playroom, Will is already there and in his own version of subspace. Benjy warmed Will up before going to wait in the laundry/utilities room for his cue.

Friedrich’s old bed migrated down here, complete with metal frame underneath to attach things to, as the sleep specialist he’d visited had recommended he get a more ergonomic sleeping mattress anyway. Waste not want not. Friedrich scoops Pierre up and arranges him lying facedown on the bed. “Ready to pretend?” he whispers. If a scene just between the two of them has consent play aspects, they cut to the chase and bypass the normal submissive persona. However, this time Pierre needs the additional comforting feeling of being well cared-for by someone who knows better, in order to balance out the uncertainty of including the other two.

Pierre makes an OK sign with one of his hands. So Friedrich puts high-quality earplugs in his ears, then turns around and says, “You. Boy. You’re going to guard this for half an hour until my guest arrives.  Don’t touch him.”

Will is dressed in just his shirt and underpants. His eyes are respectfully gazing down the floor. “Yes, sir.”

“What are you not going to do?”

“Not going to touch, sir.”

“See that you don’t.” Friedrich strides to the utility room to wait with Benjy, but they crack the door open to watch.

Less than twenty seconds after Friedrich’s exit, Will climbs on the bed and roughly turns Pierre onto his side. “He thinks you’re so perfect. I think it’s time I find out what the fuss is about.”

Pierre squeaks and squirms when Will twists his navel stud and nips at his collarbone. It turns into loud whimpering when Will starts fondling him and digging his nails into the meat of his tattooed inner thigh (the word "speechless" in cursive).  “God, you can’t shut up even with your mouth full and your eyes and ears closed,” Will says as he pinches Pierre’s nostrils shut with one hand. Pierre can still breathe around the ball, but not easily. He makes frantic noises and fights against the leg slung over his waist to keep him in place.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” Friedrich rushes in and yanks Will off Pierre. “Benjamin, if you would?” He holds Will so that Benjy can accurately slap him across the face.

“Shall I take the blindfold off this one?” Benjy asks, indicating Pierre, who has curled into a ball. He likes sense deprivation but gets timid and wary when nobody’s touching him during it.

“Yes. Put the earplugs in the case on the table. Gentle. He’s skittish.” Then Friedrich shoves Will away from him, not actually hard enough for him to crumple to the floor, but Will does it of his own initiative. It’s endearing. “What did I tell you not to do?”

Will mumbles into the carpet, shaking.

“I can’t hear you, pathetic scum.”

“You told me not to touch him, sir!”

“Crawl to the corner and kneel facing the wall until I have time to spare for punishing you. Crawl lower to the ground. There. You can do something right, I guess.”

Benjy’s cradling Pierre and kissing his cheek and neck. “Shhh, you’ve had a bit of a scare, hmm? Good thing we didn’t take as long as we thought we would. He’s not in trouble, right? Some might say he should have struggled more, but he couldn’t be completely certain it wasn’t you.”

“You’re not in trouble, doll.” Friedrich smooths Pierre’s hair. Pierre hums and his eyes look slightly too pleased to be in-character, crinkling around the edges and tear-free.

“You said I could have your other boy’s mouth later, but I’m not sure how this affects our plans.”

Friedrich waves dismissively towards the corner. “His mouth’s about the only reason to keep him around. Adequate ass if you can’t get better. You’re still welcome to it, but I’m going to have to delay everything in order to instil discipline. Sorry about that.”

“I could get this ready for you while you take care of business,” Benjy offers, absentmindedly rubbing one of Pierre’s nipples the way someone might fiddle with a paperclip.

“That would be a help. You sure?”

“It’s no trouble. Hey, even though he hasn’t been bad, may I spank him anyway?” Benjy chuckles when Pierre shivers at that. He kisses the tip of his nose.

Friedrich smiles generously. “I never punish him by hitting him, so I think it’s fair enough. Don’t break skin. I’m careful when I fuck him, since I fuck him so frequently and don't want to wear him out. Being extra careful to make up for you going overboard would be frustrating.”

“Walk with me, pretty one. Just a few steps. Be good for me and I’ll make you feel good.” Benjy escorts Pierre to the couch nearby, which Friedrich got for free on Craigslist (he had it checked for bedbugs and cleaned, of course).

Content in their contentment, Friedrich turns his attention to Will, who is in the position commanded earlier. He’s taken further initiative and folded his hands behind his back. Friedrich files that away for later. He puts a hand on the back of Will’s neck. “Get up. Strip. Turn so you can see the others, and get into a perfect plank pose. Benjamin’s a very nice man who still wants to give you the honor of his attention, and I don’t want to have to disappoint him by refusing you an unearned honor. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

Will is in the pose before Benjy has time to get Pierre situated the way he wants him, having removed his own shirt for the skin-to-skin contact, but still wearing pants. Benjy murmurs in Pierre’s ear and Pierre gives another OK sign.

Friedrich puts his (bare) foot on Will’s back and pushes a tiny bit. Not more than Will can take and still sustain his pose, but enough to make it much harder. “Tell me what they’re doing.”

“Pleasepleaseplease I can’t keep this up if you’re…”

“I’ll stop when you tell me.”

“Benjamin -”

“You don’t get to call him Benjamin. Other Sir is acceptable for the likes of you.”

“Yes, sir. Other Sir’s got your plaything lying down over his knees and he’s taking lotion and lube out from under the couch and your plaything’s lying very still except when he gets posed...thank you sir.” Will sighs with relief when there’s no longer a foot on his back. His arms are going to be quivering soon, though. Friedrich is looking forward to it.

“See, he’s going to get taken care of after he takes a few hits, and then he’s going to get lots and lots of prep before I give him my cock. I might even jerk him off at the end of it. That’s because he’s my sweet and well-behaved doll, not disgraceful garbage like you.” Friedrich takes a seat on the bed where he can comfortably watch everyone.

At this point, Will becomes the first of the group to get a hard-on. Interesting. "Yes, sir."

Pierre gets one while Benjy is spanking him, and tries to grind against his thigh. Benjy pauses. "No, no, you gotta keep still if you want to be treated nicely." Pierre makes an apologetic noise.

When Will collapses, as expected and previously agreed upon, Friedrich is about to tell him that he's seen depictions of Quasimodo with better posture, and demand that he do it again. But Will says, "Marigold."

This means that he wants to continue the scene as a whole, but he needs to skip to the next activity because something about this one has become too much. Be a smidgen kinder to him, too.

So Friedrich says, "You managed longer than I expected. At least you're willing to show how sorry you are."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Stay there, but watch." Friedrich goes over to the other two. Spanking done, Benjy is rubbing lotion into the reddened - and sporadically purpled - skin, and Pierre is lying with his eyes closed, every part of him limp except one. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I am, thanks. He's probably going to need extra help relaxing after that, though. We don't want you to tear him up."

"Indeed. Do you want to bend him over something?"

The old desk near one wall has been padded with foam edges but still has a hard top surface. There are also several dog leashes with the handles clove-hitched around the table legs. Benjy holds Pierre in position while Friedrich clips them onto different parts of the harness, including the loop behind his neck. For the ankles, he wraps a Velcro cuff with a D-ring around each and clips a leash to that instead. He adjusts everything to be taut.

"Try to escape. Really try. If you can get the slightest bit free before I tell you to stop trying, you may sleep in my bed tonight and not in your crate." That line is entirely for Friedrich's own benefit, not Pierre's, and they've established that this is fine.

It does get Pierre hot to sincerely try and miserably fail at getting out of bondage, though. Friedrich laughs fondly and kisses him between the shoulderblades. "Time's up. Don't be too upset. This part is meant to be pleasant."

"Is there any particular reason why you keep him gagged?" Benjy asks, pulling up the chair and taking a seat directly behind the helpless figure.

"I don't always, especially when I want to hear adorable pleading. But he has trouble quieting down even when he's told. I don't want to keep punishing him for it when he's otherwise very obedient. I've stopped making him have to use willpower." Friedrich leans down and kisses Benjy on the lips, because he feels like it, and also because Benjy is doing a lot to ensure this all runs smoothly.

Benjy grins at Friedrich, then spreads Pierre wide. “Hello, little hole. Nice to meet you.” Pierre gets partway through a giggle before the first lick makes him exclaim something that’s probably meant to be a _Benjy!_

Will is right where Friedrich left him. He hasn’t touched himself. “Crawl to the edge of the bed and kneel on the floor in front of me.”

“Yes, sir.”

Friedrich perches on the bed and unzips his fly. He beckons for Will to approach. He’s not at full mast, but it’s easy to coax it the rest of the way, especially with Pierre’s performance on the other side of the room to listen to. Pierre’s never had someone do that to him before. If Friedrich could be in two places at once, he’d also be standing where he could watch Pierre’s facial expressions moment by moment. However, Will deserves attention that is Friedrich’s pleasure to pay.

“I’m not letting you suck my cock. I’m not even going to fuck your face. You haven’t earned it from me yet. I’m accounting for our guest’s taste in offering you to him anyway.” Friedrich runs a thumb over the soft proto-beard Will’s got going on. “Open your mouth. Don’t close it or move in any way without permission. You’re not even a fuckdoll. You’re just a container.”

Will does as he’s told, taking Friedrich in with practiced smoothness. His eyelids flutter shut. They fly open when Friedrich periodically gives one of his nipples a vicious pinch, fingernails included, but he doesn’t actually break form.

Meanwhile Pierre’s being reduced to a boneless wreck, in the best way. Benjy finishes using his tongue on him and starts incrementally squelching heavily lubed fingers inside him. Pierre doesn’t have the range of motion to move his hips, and if he did, his arousal would only meet empty air anyway. If he wasn’t gagged, he would definitely be babbling nonsense.

Actually, there’s a thought.

“Hey, Benjamin?”

“Yes?”

“Take his gag out. I want to find out if he can make coherent sentences. I’d do it myself, but I don’t think this miserable worm here’s set up to have a sufficiently aching jaw yet.” The temptation to thrust is stronger by the minute, but Friedrich’s resolve to follow the plan is stronger.

Benjy wraps his drippy hand in a tissue, takes the gag out, and wipes away stray saliva with another clean tissue. Pierre is saying something, vehemently, and without apparent punctuation.

“I don’t think he’s speaking English,” Benjy announces. There’s a bulge in his pants. Friedrich doesn’t know when that started.

“He’s speaking English between a quarter and a fifth of the time. Means you’re doing well. How ready is he?”

As a test, or possibly a demonstration, Benjy removes the paper towel and rapidly twists three fingers in. After Pierre is mostly done reacting to that, Benjy says, “If you don’t mind, I vote not to put the gag back in. It’s entertaining.”

They reshuffle: Benjy on the couch with Will given full license to practice his specialty, Pierre’s hands now bound above his head, tethered to the bed frame, and lying on his back on the bed and under Friedrich.

Benjy lets his control slip as Will services him. “Oh my god. Oh my god, honey, you’re, where did you learn how to do that? Whoever taught you deserves - ah - medals, accolades. Shit, whatever you just did to my balls, do it again. Honey baby, I’m glad you don’t want me to be mean to you while you do this. I couldn’t. I really couldn’t. Keep your hands t-tucked behind, you don't need 'em...” He keeps Will at the desired angle with a fist in his hair. The other hand affectionately rubs his back.

Friedrich’s fills Pierre’s mouth with his tongue as much as possible. When he pulls back he revels at the sight. The boy is damp with sweat and keeps trembling as Friedrich pushes into him again and again. Pierre gasps with sensory overload, his pupils blown wide. His language settings resolve into French. This is a recent trend. Friedrich suspects why.

“Please, please, I love you and I’m happy to please you but I need to come, I need help, I can’t come just on your cock tonight I’ve tried and tried Marqu - Baron, oh god, sorry!”

Suddenly Pierre is aghast and tearful at his slip. Friedrich slows but doesn’t stop just yet. “Color?”

“Green, if you’re not angry, Baron.”

“Do you know how common name-moaning confusion is among poly people?” Pierre smiles crookedly at that, and when Friedrich pauses for a moment he pouts and pushes back, so Friedrich decides that Pierre’s green is “sane” - they define that as not contrary to what he'd want in a calmer state of mind - as well as consensual.

He shifts gears in attitude, though, from using his fuckdoll to sharing with his pet. “You’ve been such a good sport, sweetheart, I’m really proud of you. Trying, mm, new things with new - new people.”

“I’m glad I was good. May I pleeeeease come?”

Pierre arches and makes a faint utterance of some kind when Friedrich closes a hand around his erection. It’s another phoneme Friedrich can hear but not produce, like how none of his boys can reliably pronounce the “ch” in Friedrich correctly, turning it into Free-drick. Pierre can if he's concentrating, or echoing.

Pierre’s face when he hits his peak is what gives Friedrich the final push he needs.

Later he finds out that after Will finished giving Benjy a magnificent blowjob, he asked if he might please be touched somehow. Benjy slapped him for his presumption. Will orgasmed instantly. Friedrich wished he had seen it, but this wasn't all just for his benefit.

 

***

"You were amazing," Benjy tells Will as he helps him get the last of his come wiped off.

"Thanks," Will says quietly. He puts on his boxer briefs but leaves the shirt off. He tucks it under his arm like a parcel. Benjy wraps his arms around Will and softly kisses his mouth. Will doesn't reciprocate, but he settles into it like it's a warm bath.  

Meanwhile, Friedrich has untied Pierre and is tutting over his wrists. "When I ordered you to try to escape, I didn't mean until you hurt yourself."

"That's not from trying to escape. It's from flailing while Benjy was doing filthy things to me. I'm fine." Pierre points at the other two. "I had people be nice to me during the - try to escape - scene and Will didn't. Go cuddle him."

"Really?" Will asks.

"Really. I'm not as much of a petty prima donna as you think I am. Though I'm still gonna have a better Wikipedia page than you." He fetches his robe from its accustomed place, since he's the only person who arrived here naked, and doesn't explain himself.

Benjy transfers Will to Friedrich. "Pierre and I will let Azor into the backyard, and get Pierre something to increase his blood sugar."

"Feed him and make him make sense," Will demands.

Enrobed, Pierre daintily takes Benjy's hand. "I also need to scrub the...Will-ness off me."

"You loved it!" Will shouts as Pierre and Benjy head upstairs.

"You were so sexy when I was blindfolded!" Pierre shouts over his shoulder.

The snarkers both start laughing. Once the other two are safely gone, though, Will's laughter starts mixing with hiccuping little sobs. "I'm happy," he clarifies.

Friedrich lowers them both onto the couch and pulls Will into his lap. "That's the goal."

"I'm just...a lot, Daddy." Calling him that entails more vulnerability than Will can manage when not one-on-one, so Benjy's knee-jerk disgust isn't an issue.

"Being a lot is a good goal, too, pup, if that's how you want to be." Friedrich rocks him and tells him things so nice that he has to say them in German to not wound Will's pride. He holds him there until Will's breathing evens out, and fortifies him with tissues and his choice of drink from the small cooler he stocked beforehand. He dresses himself as efficiently as possible while Will drinks his Gatorade. Then Friedrich ushers him upstairs, one hand on the small of his back.

They all end up in the bedroom together. Pierre's now in pajamas and has a bottle of chocolate milk mostly drained. He puts it on the bedside table and nestles against Friedrich. Will's lazily clinging to Friedrich's other side like a baby sloth. Benjy's not much of an "extended cuddler" unless someone really needs him to be, so he's pulled up a chair to Will's side of the bed and has a hand resting on his waist. Not doing anything. There.

Pierre lifts his head and thunks it back down on the pillow again a few times. "That reminds me. You didn't tic at all. Still haven't. Was it from being really in the zone, or did you take that extra as-needed med of yours that make all the tics go away for a few hours but give you a raging headache for even more hours afterwards and also makes you want copious carbohydrates?"

"You and I having Trader Joe's pasta and breadsticks for dinner with selection of mango sorbet or a big dose of Tylenol for dessert," Friedrich replies. He usually keeps that particular drug in reserve for important meetings with people he doesn't want to be "out" to in that respect. Worth it.

Benjy huffs. “Wow. Don’t do that often. I for one prefer working around tics to you suffering."

"Yeah, seconded. Um, hey, I have to go in, like, an hour," Will says.

"I'll drive you home. Let Pierre take care of Friedrich. I was FWBs with him for a substantial while even before I got sentimental, but I've managed to avoid playing nurse so far." Benjy winks at Friedrich, out of the others' lines of sight. He knows how Pierre thinks.

Pierre smirks. "Good point, Benjy. You're welcome to the verbal-abuse-and-blowjobs niche, Mr. North."

"Have fun being decorative and needy." Will yawns. "Gonna rest my eyes and replay the annoyance-molestation."

"Me too. Mmmm." Pierre pulls a blanket over himself. It almost sounds like he's purring.

"And the Baron basks in his glory," Benjy says. Friedrich nods sagely.

**Author's Note:**

> Can somebody help me make Annoyance Molestation a widespread fic concept? When hatesex is more than you want or have time for right now: annoyance molestation.


End file.
